City of Incest
by KissingFire
Summary: Post CoA.Jace is staying at Luke's, and he and Clary start to get a little intense...


**DISCLAIMER: I don't... What the hell, if I owned TMI, I wouldn't be on this friggn' website!**

** Anyhoo, enjoy...**

**Summary: Post CoA. Jace is staying at Luke's, and he and Clary get a little intense...**

**Chapter One**

Clary Morgenstern stared at her brother, Jace, as he shifted uncomfortably in her doorway.

"He said _what?"_

Clary gaped at him in horror. Jace shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. ""Face it, baby sister," he said cheerfully. "I get to spend the night at your house."

Clary shook her head. "No way," she said quickly. "There is no way I'm staying here with you."

Jace cocked a golden eyebrow. "Where else will you go?" he asked in a soft voice.

Clary searched her mind desperately for an excuse. "I can go to Simon's," she pointed out.

Jace nodded in a agreement. "True," he said. "But as your older brother I forbid you to go through that danger of sexual activity."

Clary felt herself seethe. "Jace, you've made more than six girls lose their virginity, and now you're forbidding me from spending the night at my own _friend's_ house?"

Jace cleared his throat. "In my defense," he said loftily. "There were only four girls, and Simon is your_ boyfriend_."

Clary rolled her eyes. "So what? I could always use a condom. It's not like you're in danger of becoming an uncle or anything."

Jace scowled at her. "Clarissa, you are not leaving this house, and _that is final."_

Clary stood up, clutching her pad. "I'm going for a walk."

"Clary..."

Clary came home three hours later, drenched from head to toe with rain water.

She slapped her pockets, swearing. She'd forgotten her keys.

Gritting her teeth, Clary stiffly rapped on the door.

_Please,_ she prayed. _Please let it be Luke. _

The door swung open, revealing her blond, angelic brother.

...Who looked pissed.

"Come inside," he growled.

Clary swallowed hard, suddenly nervous.

She stepped inside, only to have a warm blanket wrapped around her, along with a pair of tanned, muscled arms.

Her heart rate sped up about fifty miles and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Clary." His lips were close to her ear, instantly shooting warmth all the way to her toes.

She shivered, mostly because he'd swept her up in bridal style, holding her close to his chest.

"Clary, you're _soaked_."

Clary nodded, closing her eyes. "I-I w-went t-to Simon's b-but he w-wasn't th-there," she stammered through chattering teeth.

She heard, _felt _Jace sigh in exasperation; felt his chest vibrate, making her shiver with pleasure.

_Stop,_ she mentally scolded herself. _He's your brother brother brother brother._

Jace carried her up to her room, dropping her on the bed.

Without Jace's warmth, Clary immmediatly began to shiver uncontrollably, teeth clicking together.

She squinched her eyes opened to see Jace leaning over her, staring down at her with concern.

"Clary," he murmured. "Clary are you alright?"

She shook her head.

He bit anxiously on his bottom lip.

Clary closed her eyes. "W-where's L-luke?"

Jace stroked her cheek with a warm, golden hand. "At the hospital."

Clary sat up, her nose bumping into his collarbone sending sparks through her body.

" I n-need t-to t-take a sh-shower," she managed.

Jace nodded, and scooped her up as if she weighed nothing but three pounds.

"J-jace..."

"Shh." His warm arms tightened, silencing her into a moment of pure bliss.

She closed her eyes, hearing the water being turned on.

It wasn't until she felt warm fingers tugging at her close did her eyes fly open.

"What--"

Jace slienced her by catching her lips with his mouth.

Clary moaned against his lips, allowing him to undress her.

Panting, Jace broke away from her with great effort, placing her in the shower. Clary gripped tightly at his shirt. "Jace," she whispered. "Stay. Please." The last word was a plea, but she didn't care

Jace stared at her for minute. Clary worried for a moment that he would say no, but after the moment passed, he stripped himself before stepping into the shower next to her.

He was her brother, but she didn't care. He was warm.

Jace washed her body as she washed his hair, neither bothering with the open bathroom door.

She felt his delicious lips on her neck, kissing and nibbling softly. Clary let out a whimper, wrapping her naked legs around his slim waist.

He turned off the faucet, not once pulling lips from hers.

Jace carried her to her bed, and pushed her down onto it. He straddled on her stomach, kissing her hungrily.

Clary closed her eyes.

Tomorrow didn't matter. Nobody else's opinion mattered. Because no matter what, they could figure out a way to slove it. Always.

That's why they belonged together.


End file.
